


someone please save her

by wherearethekariselles



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kariselle, everyone's a panicked gay here woohoooo, givenchy, mf where are the kariselles, pen spinning, will be adding more tags/characters/ships a few chapters in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherearethekariselles/pseuds/wherearethekariselles
Summary: One failed test is all that it takes for Yoo Jimin's life to change. Or maybe not. Perhaps it also involves a really pretty girl bumping into her and some English classes with the same girl because Jimin doesn't have the heart to say no to the girl or back out from this arrangement.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura, Uchinaga Eri | Giselle & Yoo Jimin | Karina, Uchinaga Eri | Giselle/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is my first time writing a chaptered fic and uhhh i hope it doesn't disappoint you and have fun reading! ;)

Yoo Jimin had everything. She's their university's 'IT' girl, was a marvelous swimmer, was the captain of their school's dance team, was one of their class's top student and had everything else that many students would die to have.  
  
And so when her teacher asks for her to stay behind after class, she wonders what her teacher wanted. She was doing just fine in school, wasn't she?

  
...

  
  
She stands corrected.  
  
Jimin silently curses as she stares down at her test paper that had the four-lettered word ' **FAIL** ' written in bold red letters.  
  
How did she even manage to fail in English? She knows how to speak a proper, coherent sentence and can write an entire essay in English! Or maybe she just got too confident with her knowledge in the language that she decided that there was no need for her to study for their test in English. God, what was she thinking?  
  
Sighing, Jimin angrily stuffs the test paper inside her bag as she walks, not paying attention as to where she was going when someone bumps into her, making her fall over.  
  
Jimin, her mood already ruined when she set her eyes on her failed test, gets ready to lash out at whoever bumped into her because how dare they?  
  
But she falters when she laid her eyes on the girl in front of her.  
  
The girl was wearing a black leather jacket but for some reason, she still managed to look adorable with the black headband that she was wearing on her head and oh-so gay Yoo Jimin loses her ability to speak. I mean, how couldn't she when a really pretty girl is standing right in front of her?  
  
"Sorry, do you need some help?" asks the girl in English, smiling sympathetically at Jimin, who doesn't reply, still dumbfounded as she stares at the girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the girl apologizes in Korean, clearing her throat. She offers her hand to Jimin, who hesitantly accepts it, with the girl pulling her up.  
  
"I also kinda saw your marks while you were stuffing it in your bag," says the girl, smiling at Jimin sheepishly. Jimin doesn't reply, not knowing what the girl's name is but she looks eerily familiar.  
  
As if reading her mind, the girl gasps. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aeri Uchinaga but you can call me Giselle."  
  
Jimin nods, the name sounding familiar too. "I'm-"  
  
"Yoo Jimin or Karina. Yeah, I know," said Giselle, grinning and it makes Jimin smile too.  
  
"Do you need help?" Giselle asks again, making Karina look at her questioningly. "With your English, I mean."  
  
Oh. Right. Her heart sinks when she remembers the red mark on her paper. It's not like she's bad at the subject. She just... just got lazy to study for that darned test!  
  
"I-It's fine, Aeri-ah," replied Jimin, averting her gaze. Why is she getting shy all of a sudden?  
  
"Are you sure? Come on, English might be a bit hard to grasp at first but it'll get easier once you get the hang of it!" says Giselle, smiling encouragingly at Karina.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Here, we should exchange our numbers," Giselle says, handing her phone to Karina, who automatically fishes her phone out from her bag, handing it to Giselle, who happily took it.  
  
Geez, why is she even doing this? Jimin types in her number into Giselle's phone, giving the phone back to the owner. Jimin's patiently waiting for Giselle to give her phone back and gets surprised when she sees the other girl posing, taking a selfie with Jimin's phone.  
  
 _What is she doin-_  
  
"Here." Giselle returns the phone to Jimin. "I made my selca as my contact's profile photo. When are we going to meet?"  
  
 _Meet? Meet up for what?_  
  
"S-sorry?"  
  
"Y'know, meet up for English classes from me!" Giselle smiles at Jimin, her eyes crinkling into half crescents. Jimin could feel her heart beating erratically and couldn't form a response to what the other girl said.  
  
"Y-you..." Jimin starts, meeting Giselle's gaze. And she wishes that she hasn't done that because her brain's starting to malfunction and she takes that as a bad sign.  
  
"Y-you..." _You don't have to do that._ The words are already on the tip of Jimin's tongue but instead, she blurts out something else instead when she looks at the beautiful girl in front of her.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Jimin wants to die. Usually she was a level-headed person and never spoke to people without thinking. But for some reason, she loses her ability in staying calm all because of this beautiful girl who decides that it would be nice if she tutored Jimin in English, a subject that Jimin was actually quite good at.  
  
Then she hears a giggle and her brain starts functioning again. Or doesn't. "Wait no- I'm beautiful!"  
  
Again, Jimin wants to die. She wants to hit her head on the wall and evaporate on the spot. Anything will do just to disappear from the raven-haired girl in front of her. But does Jimin actually want to die in front of this fine lady and die from embarrassment as well?  
  
"Yes, you're beautiful and you're cute," replies Giselle, grinning cheekily at Jimin, who blushes harder.  
  
Did Giselle just say that she's beautiful _and_ cute?  
  
"I... I-"

  
"I'll see you around, cutie," Giselle says in English, winking at Jimin before walking away from her.

  
It takes a good five minutes before Jimin could process that the girl was already gone and then her brain registers the words that Giselle said to her. Her jaw drops.

  
"She called me cute?!"

...

  
"What's the gist, Yooji?" Yeji asks, her sharp, cat-like eyes studying Jimin's face.  
  
Right. After Jimin's encounter with Aeri Uchinaga, the beautiful raven-haired girl, she had called on her group of friends that goes by the name [redacted]. Or maybe Jimin just doesn't like to call her friends _that_ because she thinks that it's too much.  
  
"Yeah, Yooji, why'd you call all of the ÆCES members to meet up here at our usual spot?"  
  
Jimin rolls her eyes at the dumb name Chaeyeon came up for their group. How and why in the world did Chaeyeon come up with that name?  
  
"Chaeyeon-ssi, I told you to stop calling our group that. It doesn't fit well with our cool image," says Minjeong exasperatedly. The rest nod at Minjeong's words.  
  
"But we're aces! We're a bunch of all-rounders! We can sing, dance, we're pretty and we do a lot of cool stuff! ÆCES is really fittin-"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you get to give us a really clapped name," Minjeong sneers at Chaeyeon. Yeji lets out a bark of laughter.  
  
Chaeyeon's about to retort when Yena cuts in between the two.  
  
"Yah, that's not why we came here for! Leave your dumb quarrel for another time!"  
  
"Yeah unnie! Stop fighting in front of us with Minjeong-"  
  
"Shut up, Chaeryeong-"  
  
"Guys, that's not the point right now," Jimin says, pinching the bridge of her nose. God, why are her friends like this?  
  
...Hold on, what was she going to say again?  
  
"What was I going to say again?" asks Jimin, brows furrowed as she blinks in confusion and her companions groan.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't even understand why you're our leader," mutters Soojin under her breath, distributing more of the sandwiches that she made for the other members around the table, with Yuqi happily accepting her sandwich, munching on it eagerly.  
  
"So, Jimin? What made you call all of us to meet here, considering the fact that we barely ever meet here anymore? Is it important or nah?" asks Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon's right though, they don't really meet each other as a whole group often due to their packed schedules, which is quite unfortunate.  
  
Speaking of unfortunate encounters, Jimin's mind drifts off to the crumpled test paper in her bag and she gasps.  
  
"Oh yeah!" exclaims Jimin, slapping a hand a little bit too hard on her forehead, making the rest look at her worriedly.  
  
"So I kinda failed our English tes-"  
  
"What do you mean you failed your English test?" asks Chaeyeon, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I would have understood if it were Yena or Ryujin since they're both dumb but you? Unbelievable, Yoo Jimin." Yuqi says, making the others laugh. Yena grumbles.  
  
"Hey, I'm not dumb! My English is perfect!" Yena exclaims in accented English, slamming her fist onto the table. Jimin flinches at the gesture.  
  
"I would say that your English is absolutely barbarous!" says a soft voice in English. The group turn to look at Jang Wonyoung, who's smiling sweetly at the group.  
  
"Ah, Jang Wonyoung, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by but then I heard Choi speaking in English," says Wonyoung, glancing at Yena, who not-so-subtly blushes at the other girl's action. "Anyways, I need to go now. Ciao!"  
  
"We're going off track again. Jimin, please continue your story." Kwon Eunbi pipes up, encouraging Jimin to continue talking. Jimin clears her throat.  
  
"Right, so I failed my English test and... and..."  
  
Jimin bites her lip. For some weird reason, she can't spill the words out of her mouth. Because when a certain raven-haired girl invades her mind's eye, she couldn't continue her sentence.  
  
"And?"  
  
Jimin inhales and exhales sharply.  
  
"And I met a really pretty girl- no, the girl bumped into me and then I fell down on the floor and she said that she saw my test score and she offers to teach me some English and for some reason, I agree and we exchanged our numbers and I accidentally called her beautiful and she smiled- Oh my God, that smile- and she calls me a cutie in English!"  
  
The longer Jimin talks, the darker the shade of the blush on her cheeks turn to. She pants heavily after she sputtered all of those words out and she silently prays that she doesn't completely run out of breath.  
  
The others are silent, still trying to process Jimin's words. And then-  
  
"SHE CALLED YOU A WHAT?"  
"WHO IS THIS GIRL-"  
"BEAUTIFUL?!"  
"YOU DID WHAT TO YOUR NUMBE-?!"  
  
"Guys, oh my goodness, calm down," Eunbi scolds the other members, slyly taking Ryujin's sandwich from her plate. Ryujin doesn't notice anyway as she's busy looking at Jimin.  
  
"What's so bad about having a beautiful girl tutoring you anyways?" says Soojin, biting her sandwich. Jimin sighs.  
  
"Everything here is the problem. I couldn't say no to her and well, I have English classes every," Jimin pauses, checking her phone. "Every Friday."  
  
"'Kay, but uhh, again, what's the problem here?" says Ryujin, moving to grab her sandwich but she notices that it's gone. Eunbi, noticing this, quickly swallows the sandwich as a whole.  
  
"I'm already good at speaking English, dumbass! I'm gonna be wasting her time-!" Jimin gets interrupted again.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Just lie about it again, Yooji!" says Yeji. Yena and Chaeyeon roar in approval and the others look mortified at the suggestion. "This girl, whoever she is, is she cute?"  
  
"Yeah Yooji, is this girl cute? Is she worth crushing on?" asks Yuqi, craning her head to look at the people in the cafeteria.  
  
Jimin gasps when sees that a group of people just entered the cafeteria.  
  
"T-that's her," says Jimin in a hushed voice and everyone quickly turn to look at what Jimin's staring at.  
  
"What? Which one? They're all cute, what the fuck?!" asks Minjeong, eyes widened. "Oh hey, I see Aeri-unnie-"  
  
"Isn't that Sakura?!" Chaeyeon yells and Jimin has to elbow Chaeyeon's ribs to make her shut up.  
  
"Oh my God, I see Miyeon!" "Holy shit, isn't that Choi Jisu?"  
  
"Whoever it is among them, they're out of your league, Jimin-unnie," whispers Minjeong.  
  
"Hold it! Fuck, they're looking this way!" yells Jimin. The ÆCES attempt to act natural but Ryujin's and Minjeong's loud ass way of conversing drew the group's attention on them. And Jimin prays that she doesn't faint on the spot when she sees Giselle and her group of friends approaching their table. Actually no, she wants to turn into a rock and disappear from Giselle's line of sigh.  
  
"Hi, Jimin," Giselle greets, smiling at Jimin and Jimin wants to squeal at the cute bunny teeth that shows up whenever Giselle smiles. "Didn't think I'd see you any sooner."  
  
Jimin chuckles nervously, a hand moving to scratch her nape and she could feel her blush deepening.  
  
"Y-yeah, same here!" says Jimin in a voice that's an octave higher than her natural voice and she internally cringes at the sound.  
  
Jimin could see Choi Jisu, Jo Yuri, Miyawaki Sakura, Nicha Yontararak, Ning Yizhuo and Cho Miyeon behind Giselle. She gulps. Minjeong was right. Giselle was totally out of Jimin's league if her friends were an indication.  
  
"-is good for you?"  
  
Jimin fails to quickly realize that Giselle's already asked her a question.  
  
"Sorry?" Jimin tries to ignore the fact that her heart is thumping loudly inside her chest.  
  
Giselle giggles. "What time would you say is good for you?"  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she sees Sakura dragging Chaeyeon with her to God knows where and sees Lia eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Err... I'm free any time except for when we're having our dance practices," says Jimin in a surprisingly clear voice because she could feel her hands shaking under the table.  
  
Giselle slowly nods. "I see, we can arrange that. It's a date then!" says Giselle, clasping her hands but she coughs when she realizes what she just said. "A study date, I mean."  
  
Jimin blushes. "Y-yeah."  
  
"I'll see you every Friday then?"  
  
"Of course!" Jimin says all too confidently in English without thinking. She hears a loud scoff from somewhere nearby and she glances at the others and they all bore the same displeased look.  
  
 _Ah, did I just-_  
  
"Getting a little bit excited in learning English, aren't we?" asks Giselle, grinning widely at Jimin. Oh God, she looks so beautiful.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
Giselle giggles again, completely failing to notice that Jimin's internally struggling.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you around, cutie," says Giselle in English, throwing Jimin a wink before walking away with her friends trailing behind her.  
  
Jimin slams her head against the table when the group's already a good distance away from them and the ÆCES burst into laughter. Yep, she's definitely a goner.  
  
"What'd I tell her? Aeri-unnie's completely of her league!"  
  
"Good luck, you useless and dumb lesbian!"  
  
"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to write this because obviously, we all need more kariselle aus and i barely ever see kariselle aus everywhere smh. anyways, i hope that you enjoyed reading this story because it might take a long time for me to update this, which is actually quite unfortunate, i suppose. :')
> 
> (ps. stream black mamba and forever >:( )


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, so they're all from the choir club?"

"Yep! And Ning Yizhuo's my best friend!" says Minjeong, stretching her arms.

The ÆCES just finished practicing for their upcoming dance competition next month. Jimin's exhausted. It's been quite a while since they had their last one.

"Lia's part of the choir team, right?" Yeji asks casually.

"Of course," Chaeryeong replies. "She's got a really good voice! I could listen to her sing all day long."

Yeji shooks her head. "You're whipped for her, Chaeryeong."

Chaeryeong pouts. "No I'm not, unnie. I just find her voice really nice."

"You know Giselle, don't you, Minjeong-ah?" Jimin asks, tuning out of Yeji's and Chaeryeong's conversation.

Minjeong nods. "She's a close friend." She smiles cheekily at Jimin. "We call ourselves the 'Dumb and Dumber duo' too!"

Jimin raises an eyebrow, half-amused at the weird name. "Ah? Why is that so?"

Minjeong shrugs, massaging her ankle. "We're just dumb together. Like if we try to do something, for some strange reason the idea flies out of our heads and we'd completely forget about what we were about to do."

Jimin smirks. "I don't know about Aeri but it's pretty obvious that you're the dumber one between the two of you-"

"Unnie," Minjeong whines. "You're such a meanie."

Minjeong pauses, a mischievous smile creeping up her face. "And you're just saying that because you're whipped for Aeri-unnie, aren't you?"

Jimin freezes. She shakes her head rapidly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Yeji walking to the door and she turns to call at the girl.

"Hwang Yeji? Where are you going?"

Yeji stops in her tracks, turning to look at Jimin. "Oh right, I need to go because I still have a photoshoot later."

Jimin and the rest looks at Yeji confusedly. "What do you mean you have a _photoshoot_?"

Then Ryujin stands up from her spot, pointing a finger at Yeji, who raises an eyebrow at the gesture. "You weren't lying about the modeling thing?"

Yeji rolls her eyes. "Why would I lie about it?"

Ryujin shrugs dejectedly, grumbling.

"Who are gonna be with you?" asks Yena, looking up at Yeji. Yeji pauses, thinking deeply as she tries to remember her acquaintances' names.

"There's Kim Minju, Shin Yuna, a few sunbaenims like Bae Joohyun or Irene-sunbaenim and Park Sooyoung Joy-sunbaenim and-"

"What?" asks Chaeyeon, sitting up. "You're in the same group or whatever with **_the_** Irene Bae and Joy Park?"

Yeji shrugs. "Well, yeah and they're really, really pretty but we see each other almost everyday so you'll get used to it..."

The group glance at each other before nodding at Yeji's words.

"Who else are there?"

"Hm, you all know Sakura, she's there too and Cho Miyeon's also there and the last person I can remember is Uchinaga Aeri-"

Jimin chokes on the water that she was drinking from her water bottle. "Uchinaga Aeri? The same Giselle that we know?"

"Yes, your beautiful, wonderful, amazing crush is a model too and she takes photoshoots with us every now and then, how many Uchinaga Aeris do we even know?" says Yeji in a teasing voice and she laughs when she sees a growing blush on Jimin's cheeks.

Jimin shakes her head, trying to get rid of the blush forming on her cheeks. Why is she like this?

"Right..."

"Well, I gotta go now, see y'all later," says Yeji, bidding them goodbye as she leaves the room.

...

When Friday finally comes, Jimin's still not ready to meet Giselle again. Taking a seat by the middle of the library, she takes out a pen and a notebook.

Right. She feels dumb and berates herself for agreeing to this meet-up in the first place. How is she gonna fake not knowing or not being fluent in English? It took what felt like years to get rid of the darned accent just for her English to sound way better than before and took years for her to learn about the more complex words.

Maybe she could try exaggerating her speech so that it would sound horribly ineloquent in the language? But even that would give away the fact that she's just faking it.

"Too obvious," mumbles Jimin, shaking her head. She slowly begins tapping her pen on the desk gently, trying to ease her nervousness. Figuring that it would be too noisy for the occupants of the library, she tries spinning the pen, failing horribly.

She frowns. She slowly pushes the tip of her pen with her thumb and she inwardly groans when it falls off. How does Minjeong even manage to spin her pen in between her fingers smoothly and effortlessly?

She tries again, failing miserably.

"Yah! Why aren't you spinning properly?" asks Jimin at the pen, pointing her finger at the poor pen.

Silence.

Jimin sighs. Of course the pen wouldn't reply to her. It's not a person after all.

"Maybe it's because you need longer fingers to spin it," says a voice behind her and she yelps, accidentally biting her tongue in the process. She hisses and she feels her chair losing balance.

Well, she supposes that it's the end of the great, old Karina Yoo Jimin. She lived a long and good life, muses Jimin. Though she wishes that she should have atleast died a less embarrassing death, one that involved not dying in a stuffy library.

She shuts her eyes closed, waiting for herself to ascend to the pearly white gates of heaven. 

...Yeah, it doesn't happen.

Instead of feeling her soul leave her body to live in the afterlife, Jimin feels warmth envelop her body and she feels the same warmth pulling her up into a sitting position. She opens her eyes.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Giselle worriedly asks, her face too close for Jimin's comfort. "Guess you're the type to get startled easily, huh?"

"D-d..." _Don't worry about it_. But Jimin's unable to spit it out for her brain seems to have stopped working properly again.

"Don't move, stay here."

Fuck. Ah fuck. What the fuck was that? Jimin wants to bang her head really hard on the desk. This is the second time where she embarrasses herself in front of Giselle and she wants to die.

She hears Giselle giggle.

"Of course not, silly. I'm always here."

Karina could feel her heart beating, if possible, even faster at Giselle's words. She starts imagining what life would have been like if she just didn't accidentally blurt those English words out stupidly. Yep. Maybe life would have been way worse if it weren't for Aeri's lovely wor-

"Yah, are you still listening to me?" Giselle asks, poking Jimin's nose with a finger before sitting properly. Something inside of Jimin starts screaming at the action, though she doesn't know exactly what it is. She settles on gulping silently, trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"May I have a look at your test paper?"

Jimin hesitates before slowly picking her bag up from the floor, rummaging in it to find her test paper. And for some weird reason, she feels uncharacteristically shy under Giselle's curious scrutiny.

"Don't worry, Jimin-ah," says Giselle, smiling softly at her. "I know it... doesn’t really have the best marks but I'm quite certain that I might know where we can start once I see it."

And for once, Jimin feels herself relaxing a bit more at what Giselle said. She gives the other girl her paper and averts her gaze.

"Hm," she hears Giselle hum. "Well, this should be easy."

Jimin doesn't know if Giselle's talking to her or to herself. Either way, she finds herself getting amused.

Soon enough, the two start focusing on their work, with Giselle gently assisting Jimin with her English. Though it's not like Jimin was listening anyways, because she's too busy staring at the other girl's face, who seemed to have not noticed the older girl's gaze on her.

And maybe, just _maybe,_ Jimin remembers who Aeri is the more she stares at her and maybe _she's_ -

"Did you get it, Karina-ssi?"

Jimin blinks when Giselle looks up from her book to look at her. "Huh?"

The younger giggles. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Jimin flushes, unconsciously pouting, her cheeks puffing up and Giselle's tempted to pinch Jimin's cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I was-"

"Nah, it's fine, don't fuss over it," Giselle cuts her off. "It's actually hard to learn a new language all of a sudden, y'know? So I really understand where you're coming from."

Jimin doesn't reply, humming as she tries spinning her pen between her fingers again. This time, it works and she squeals loudly, earning them a loud 'shh' from the librarian and a few pointed looks their way. She looks at everyone else apologetically before returning her attention on Giselle, who's silently laughing.

"What?"

"What's up with you and pen-spinning?"

Jimin shrugs, picking up her pen from the desk. "I dunno, I always see Minjeong spinning her pen whenever she's studying with us."

"Minjeong? Kim Minjeong?"

"The very same. I heard that you two are quite close," says Jimin, writing some random words on her scratch paper. Giselle snorts.

"We're not only 'quite' close, we're actually _pretty_ close," she says, grinning.

"I also heard that you two call yourselves the-"

"Dumb and Dumber duo," says Giselle and Jimin could've sworn she saw stars sparkling in Aeri's eyes. She chuckles.

"Hey, we should take a small break," says Giselle suddenly, closing her book. Her eyes narrow. "Did you even learn anything so far?"

"Definitely."

...

Eventually, meeting up in the library on Fridays became a routine for the two. To be honest, Jimin doesn't even know how she managed and keeps on managing to survive whenever she's with Aeri. Because she knows that sooner or later, she might pass out on the spot. She even has to deal with her friends' teasing her during lunch time.

Ever since Jimin told them that she may or may not have a crush on Uchinaga Aeri, they never missed the opportunity to tease her about it. 

The ÆCES have been hanging out a lot together recently. And Minjeong would joke about how Jimin's crush on Giselle was the reason why they were brought back together as a whole group. It isn't completely a lie though, because Jimin suddenly calling all of them to meet up on that special day was what really drew them together again.

And this was one of the days where the group are gathered on their usual table at the cafeteria, dealing with Yena gushing about Jo Yuri.

"And Jesus Christ, her voice is so... majestic."

"You're _so_ dramatic," Chaeyeon comments, stabbing her potato wedges with her fork a little bit too harshly. Yena ignores her, droning on about Yuri.

"And she's really pretty too! Yesterday, I got bored so I tried cutting class and strolled around the campu- HEY!"

The girl yells at Chaeyeon, who aimed her fork at Yena, flinging a piece of potato at her. She snickers then she yells back at the older girl when she gets hit by an apple.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT, DUMB FUCK! WHY'D YOU HIT ME WITH THIS WRINKLY POTATO? I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"YOU'RE BEING DRAMATIC AND YOU WERE TOO LOUD ABOUT JO YURI!"

"YOU WERE DROOLING OVER MIYAWAKI YESTERDAY BUT YOU NEVER SAW ANY OF US COMPLAINING-"

"That's enough," Eunbi cuts in coldly, shutting the two up. "Everyone's looking our way."

The two nod defeatedly, sending glares towards each other.

"Y'all are just as useless as Yooji," says Yuqi, munching on her large piece of jokbal.

"Not you talking as if you already made a move on Jeon Soyeon," Jimin shoots back. The poor girl starts choking on the meat with Soojin patting her best friend's back.

"H-hey, I'm making progre-" Yuqi pauses, coughing a bit. "Progress. I'm making a progress... I think."

Everyone groans at Yuqi's words.

"Why is our group full of useless gay bitches," mumbles Ryujin, shaking her head.

"Like you and Yej- Mph?!"

Minjeong's mouth gets stuffed by bread when Ryujin _gently feeds_ (forcefully chokes her with the slice of bread) her with it, a sweet ( _sardonic_ ) smile on Ryujin's face.

"Minjeong, you should have some more food," says Ryujin _sweetly_ , trying to stuff more food inside the poor girl's mouth.

The blonde girl doesn't reply, still busy chewing her food.

"Anyways, you two are really stupid," Eunbi addresses Yena and Chaeyeon, who both grumble. "Even Karina is making more progress than you two!"

"That reminds me, Yooji," Yeji suddenly says. "How are you two holding up?"

Jimin points at herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Did you already ask her out on a date or something?"

Jimin frowns. Isn't it a bit too early for that? It's only been like, a month since they started meeting up on Fridays.

"Um... isn't it a bit too early?"

Eunbi sighs exasperatedly, slamming her can of soda a little bit too hard on the table, frustrated at the fact that her friends are... She shakes her head. "I change my mind. You're just the same as Yena and Chaeyeon."

"You're all dumb," Chaeryeong pipes up. "And stop attacking my unnie, will you?"

"Chaeryeong-ah," Chaeyeon says all too suddenly. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Chaeryeong looks at her sister confusedly.

"Aren't you interested in someone?"

Chaeryeong shrugs nonchalantly, playing with her plate of food. "Nope. I don't think so."

"Huh," says Chaeyeon. "Weird."

The younger among the two rolls her eyes. "What's weird about that?"

"Nothing. But tell unnie if you're seeing someone, okay?"

"Sure unnie."

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Yena teases.

"Fuck off, Choi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about not updating for a while so i hope y'all enjoyed reading the second chapter of spsh!
> 
> quick shoutout to the users who have been praising spsh on twitter, i see yall and ilysm :)


	3. Chapter 3

"How's choir going for you?"

The pair are sitting at their usual spot in the library. Surprisingly (for Aeri, at least), they have been making a lot of progress. (with English and definitely not with their relationship because Jimin's being a useless lesbian... _again_ )

"It's fine, I suppose," Giselle says nonchalantly. She writes something on her notebook and she slides the notebook towards Jimin. The brunette happily accepts it, answering the questions on the notebook.

A few minutes later, Karina returns the notebook to the owner, who hums.

"You're getting better. Actually, how are you even so good at this?" Giselle comments, scanning Jimin's answers.

_Yikes, is she catching on?_

Jimin clears her throat and could feel a drop of sweat sliding down her temple. Imagine if Giselle discovers that Jimin was not indeed the dumb person who doesn't understand English that Giselle probably knows her as.

What should Jimin say to Giselle?

An idea pops into her head and she could feel her heart thumping at this risky and dumb idea that she thought of.

"Well," Jimin starts, propping her head on her palm, gazing at Giselle, who stares back at her when Jimin started talking. "It's all thanks to you, I suppose. Because I wouldn't have gotten better in English if it weren't for you."

Silence surrounds them and Jimin wants to smash the window with her book and run away from the raven-haired girl out of embarrassment. What was she thinking?!

Before Jimin could make her debutation as the university’s next track star, the two hear a loud crash from somewhere and it seems to have come from a bookshelf nearby. Jimin recognizes the small silhouette of Kim Chaewon, having spent her time with the girl whenever she hangs out at Minjeong's place for Chaewon and Minjeong are cousins.

"Kim Chaewon?"

The shorter girl jumps, turning around and her face visibly relaxes when she sees that it's only Jimin and Aeri.

"Hey, how are you two?"

"We're fine, what's up with _you_?"

Chaewon clearly blanches at the question. She fiddles with her keychain and she quickly approaches the two, hiding beside the desk.

"I'm trying to hide," she whispers, craning her head to look at something. Karina and Giselle glance at each other before looking at Chaewon worriedly.

"What happened?"

"Kim Minju," Chaewon replies, face bearing a scared look. The other two stay silent at Chaewon's words before Jimin lets out a snort.

"Why are you running away from your crush?"

The short girl blushes at Jimin's words, huffing indignantly. "I-I'm not running away from her! I mean I kinda am but... that's far from the point!"

"Oh, it's _definitely_ the entire point here," Giselle chirps. "And you didn't even deny the fact that you have a crush on Minju."

Chaewon blushes harder at the half-Japanese girl's words. She huffs again.

"Why are you hiding from her anyway?"

"It's a really long story," replies Chaewon lamely, waving them off. "What are you two doing here anyways? As far as I know, Karina-ssi, you aren't the type to hang around in libraries."

Jimin coughs at Chaewon's words.

"I-I'm studying with Aeri." She glances at Giselle for confirmation and the raven-haired girl nods. "Jimin's right."

Chaewon raises an eyebrow at the pair. Since when did Karina Yoo Jimin study with someone... at the library? And since when were the two on first-name basis? She decides not to comment.

"...Okay. Anyways, it was nice meeting you too her-"

"Hey, have you seen Kim Chaewon?" The three hear a familiar voice from somewhere not far from them. The said girl yelps, muttering a quick goodbye to Jimin and Giselle before scurrying off.

The pair sat in silence as they watched Kim Minju gracefully walk towards their direction, throwing her hair back.

"Hi, have you seen Chaewon?"

The two discreetly glance at each other before shaking their heads. Minju nods, quietly thanking them before stalking off to find Chaewon.

Jimin suddenly remembers something after Minju's appearance.

"Say, you're a model, aren't you?"

Giselle stares at her before chuckling. "Not exactly... but kinda... why'd you ask?"

"Hwang Yeji mentioned it to us one time."

"Ah, yeah. Yeji's really pretty though and she's really nice too," Giselle says absentmindedly, returning her attention on her book.

Jimin feels her stomach churn and her mood slightly dampens at Giselle's words but she tries to ignore it. Why is she even being petty over this?

"But of course," Giselle starts, making Jimin look at her. The half-Japanese girl tears her attention away from the book, eyes landing on Jimin's face. And she smiles cheekily at the Korean.

"I find _you_ more beautiful."

...

"Y'know what, unnie, I really think that you should confess to Aeri-unnie."

Jimin almost trips at Minjeong's blunt words. She just finished telling Minjeong and Yizhuo about what happened in the library earlier and the usually loud duo were surprisingly listening to her quietly and keenly as she droned on.

"I agree with Winter-unnie," Yizhuo pipes up, kneeling down to tie her shoelaces and the other two stop, waiting for Yizhuo to finish. "You should really tell her that you like her."

" _What?_ " Jimin says in disbelief.

"Haven't you been pining for her for, I don't know, quite a while now?"

Jimin shrugs. "It doesn't matter, Minjeong-ah."

"Yes it does!" Both Minjeong and Yizhuo yell at her and she winces at their combined loud voice.

"The point here is, Karina-unnie, you need to stop being a useless lesbian for once!" Yizhuo says with determination.

"Yah, I'm your unnie, stop mocking me," scolds Jimin teasingly. She sighs, leaning against the lockers. "I'm trying, okay?"

"Well then, you aren't trying hard enough!" Minjeong says and the youngest among the three fervently nods at the blonde's words.

"I am! It's just... really hard." Karina says dejectedly, head hung low. It's not that she's not trying. She just somehow came to the conclusion that Aeri probably doesn't like her the way she hopes that she does.

"Unnie, if it will help you cheer up, didn't you say something about Aeri-unnie calling you beautiful?" Yizhuo asks, walking towards her two friends and the trio walk together.

"Yeah," Jimin dreamily sighs, remembering how she might have spotted a faint blush on Giselle's cheeks when the other girl complimented her. "What about it?"

"Unnie, whenever we're hanging out in the choir room, she would talk about how her Fridays were very lovely."

"What about Fridays?" Jimin dumbly asks Yizhuo, who groans. The youngest flicks Jimin's forehead and the eldest yelps in pain, rubbing her forehead.

"You and Aeri-unnie! Your study dates together in the library!"

"Oh, yeah. Oh. **_Oh_**. **OH** ," Jimin's voice gets louder when realization hits her and the two younger girls had to smack Jimin's arm to silence her.

"Exactly, our dumb unnie. If you'll ask me, I'd say that Aeri-unnie is just as whipped as you are for her. She probably likes watching your dance videos, fangirling over how good you are and you probably like listening to her voice singing on repeat or something," Minjeong says, snickering.

Jimin doesn't respond, too deep inside the alternate universe where Giselle Uchinaga Aeri likes her back.

"Earth to Yoo Jimin-ssi, are you still there?" Yizhuo says, snapping her fingers in front of Jimin's face.

"Sorry, Ningning-ah, you said something?"

"Chaeyeon-unnie said that she wanted to have lunch with us," Minjeong says, typing away on her phone.

Jimin nods, still lost in her thoughts.

"Speak of the devil, isn't that Chaeyeon-unnie with Sakura-unnie?"

Jimin snaps out of her thoughts, looking at where Yizhuo is pointing at. Minjeong is quick to pull the two behind some large trash cans, forcefully pushing Jimin's head down because the older's slightly sticking out due to her tall figure.

"Chaeyeon-ah, you'll come, right? You said that you're always free on weekends," Sakura says, looking up at Chaeyeon expectantly.

"Um, I... uh... I," Chaeyeon stutters out, her brain seemingly failing to function properly.

"What's Sakura doing with Chaeyeon?"

"Yah, address your sunbaes properly, Minjeong-ah," Jimin scolds. Minjeong ignores her.

"Huh, I'm starting to think that there's something going on between those two," Yizhuo says, frowning. Jimin and Minjeong glance at each other before asking what Yizhuo meant by that.

"Sakura-unnie hangs out with us a lot, right? And Chaeyeon-unnie, who is closer to you guys, has been dropping by to say hi these days!" Yizhuo whispers to the other two.

"What? She does? How come we never noticed?"

"You're on your little dates with Giselle-unnie whenever it happens!" Yizhuo loudly says and Minjeong has to clamp her hand around Yizhuo's loud mouth while Jimin's blushing furiously at the younger's words.

Jimin's about to retort when the trio hear Sakura speak again.

"Lee Chaeyeon-ssi?"

Chaeyeon fervently nods. "Y-yes! I will come only for you!"

A few seconds later, Chaeyeon realizes what she just said and her monolid eyes widen.

"O-oh wait, I-I'm-" Sakura hushes the stuttering mess by giving her a small peck on Chaeyeon's lips.

Jimin's jaw drops. Minjeong's hair extensions fall off and Yizhuo's bangs fly off.

"It's settled then," Sakura says, a small smirk on her face as she analyzes Chaeyeon's red face. "I'll see you around, Chaeyeon-ah." Sakura says, cupping Chaeyeon's cheek before walking away.

Minjeong lets out a snort. Then she wheezes and Jimin and Yizhuo follow.

"What the fuck was that?" Minjeong says, wheezing. She looks at Yizhuo. "Yizhuo, why didn't you bring your camera with you?"

"Why would I bring my camera with me now?" asks Yizhuo, wiping tears of laughter away. "You guys have your phones!"

"It's already too late, stupid!" Jimin whisper-yells, clutching her stomach.

"Since when were you three there?" A voice cuts in and the trio look up to see Lee Chaeyeon hovering above them. They snicker.

"I will come only for you!" Minjeong mockingly says and Chaeyeon's face turns redder.

"Fuck off, wiener."

"It's Winter!" yells Minjeong, huffing indignantly. "Anygays, wait till the others hear about this-"

"You will not tell anyone about what you saw!" snaps Chaeyeon and Minjeong rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What will happen if we tell them then?"

Chaeyeon blushes, if possible, even harder at Minjeong's words. "I'll-I'll- I won't tell you my idea about getting you and Giselle together!" Chaeyeon directs her words at Jimin. The brunette snorts.

"You talk as if your ideas work anyway."

"In case you haven't noticed, I managed to score a date with Miyawaki Sakura and _she_ was the one who asked me to go!" Chaeyeon finishes triumphantly.

Jimin blinks before looking at Minjeong then to Yizhuo, who are just as dumbfounded as her. The three repeat this action before relenting.

"...Alright, we won't tell anyone then."

"Great, now let's have lunch so that I can tell you about my idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there everyone, i'm pretty sure that it's been quite a while since the last update (it's only been like 3 days but anyways) and i'm sorry for that, something came up and stuff ㅠㅠ
> 
> anyways yay! we're on the third chapter and will kariselle's relationship progress even more after this update? we'll see🤔
> 
> btw i may or may not have a twt acc and i may or may not go by the username @aescakegirlies so feel free to drop by anytime and feel free to also bomb my cc about things that you're curious about ;D
> 
> until the next update, see yall soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha surprise, i decided to do a double update bcs why not??🤩
> 
> i was also dying to update spsh since a long time ago but yeah smth came up bUt the important thing here is that i updated spsh, eh? i hope that these updates dont disappoint you :')

"La la la."

Giselle's singing to a random song as she opens her locker. She seems to be in a very good mood today yet she doesn't understand why.

"You seem happy today."

She turns around and sees her Wendy-sunbaenim smiling at her. She smiles shyly at the older woman.

"Is it that obvious, Wendy-sunbaenim?"

"Yah, I told you to stop calling me that," Wendy says, shaking her head as she approaches the younger girl. "Wendy-unnie, Seungwan-unnie or Wan-unnie should be fine."

Aeri nods. "Alright, Wendy-unnie."

The Canadian nods enthusiastically. "That's the spirit, Aeri-ah!"

Giselle relaxes. Giselle likes to be around Wendy because the older woman's really nice towards her and Wendy gives off a really friendly aura that makes her very approachable. Sometimes, the half-Japanese would even go to the Canadian to ask for some advice. And she's really thankful to Wendy for that.

"You seem happy today," Seungwan comments again, looking at Aeri, who shrugs with a smile on her face.

"It's probably the weather, Wendy-unnie," replies Giselle, grinning cheekily at Wendy, who smiles back.

"See, there's something up with you to have you talking about the weather."

"It's just... you know Karina?"

"Yoo Jimin?" asks Wendy and Giselle nods. "Yep, I know about her through Yerim... why?"

"She's... a lovely person."

"Mm, a lovely person, you say?" asks Wendy, a knowing smile on her face. 

"Yeah... I'm teaching her English, you see," Giselle says and Wendy's eyes widen.

"Ah? Really? How come?" Wendy asks, walking with Giselle.

"Well, apparently, she failed her English test. But," Giselle pauses. "Actually, I don't really understand how she failed, because she's actually pretty good in it."

Seungwan frowns, turning to look at Giselle. "Hm... That's interesting."

As if realizing something, Wendy grins mischievously. "Tell me more about your crush on Jimin."

Giselle almost trips at Wendy's words. "W-what? I-I don't have a crush on her!"

The older ruffles the younger's hair (though she had to stand on her tiptoes because why is Giselle so tall?!), chuckling softly.

"I could see it in your expressions, y'know? I could tell that you're pretty fond of her."

Giselle doesn't reply. Is she really that obvious?

"You should go for it, Aeri-ya."

The younger looks at her questioningly.

"You should tell her how you feel," Wendy continues. Giselle sighs.

"Easy for you to say. You're dating Irene-sunbaenim!"

Seungwan taps on Giselle's nose. "It's Irene-unnie or Joohyun-unnie for you."

"Fine. The point here is that it's easy for you to say because you're already dating Irene-unnie!" Giselle says, huffing.

"And why'd you think I'm in a relationship with her in the first place?" Wendy asks, an eyebrow raised at Giselle.

The younger pauses, the gears slowly turning in her head and she groans. _Of course_.

"Because you told her how you felt," Giselle mutters, grumbling. Trust Shon Seungwan to give her the most obvious piece of advice ever.

"Exactly," Wendy declares. "You should tell her how you feel."

Giselle bites her lips worriedly and she can't help but feel a tad bit insecure.

"What if she rejects me? What if we grow distant to each other all because of my silly confession?"

Seungwan solemnly smiles at Aeri and pats the younger's back.

"You know, when I was contemplating if I should confess to Hyun, I had the same thoughts as you," says Wendy, leaning against the wall. She remembers how she gradually fell more and more in love with Bae Joohyun a few years back then.

"I was scared of asking her to go out with me because... I mean, it's _the_ Bae Joohyun that we're talking about here!" Wendy exclaims. Giselle remains mum, waiting for her unnie to continue talking.

"She's perfect, she's amazing, beautiful... she's a goddess. Her surname's Bae for a reason," Wendy rambles on. "Everything about her is... _perfect_."

She sighs. "And I'm just plain, old Seungwan."

"That's not true!" Giselle argues. "You're a really nice person, Wendy-unnie! And you're so thoughtful and you're a great cook! You're a really marvelous singer too!"

Wendy shakes her head, chuckling. "That's a bit of an over-exaggeration, Aeri-ah. But I'm still flattered."

She remembers how small, poor little Seungwan was terrified of the prospect of having to confess to Irene Bae Joohyun. The older woman was seen as cold and rude but Seungwan didn't (and still doesn't) think that way.

Irene was the cold and mean image that shy, introverted Joohyun would put up to avoid hurting herself. And Seungwan saw right through Joohyun's facade. For some reason, she falls deeper for Irene _and_ Joohyun.

"But then I realized that it doesn't matter as long as we love each other," Seungwan says, smiling contentedly. Imagine her surprise when she discovers that Irene actually loves her the way Wendy does to her.

"So go for it, Aeri-ah." Wendy says, smiling softly at Giselle, who smiles back.

"Seungwan-ah? Where were you? I was looking for you-"

Wendy and Giselle turn around at the familiar voice and Giselle quickly bows down at the newcomer, muttering a small 'hello'.

"Hyun! Aeri and I were just talking about stuff," Seungwan says, chuckling as she wraps her arm around the older woman's waist. 

"Ah, really? What were you two talking about?" Irene raises an eyebrow, glancing at both Wendy and Giselle.

"Well," Wendy starts, taking one quick look at Giselle before looking back at Irene. "Let's just say that our little dongsaeng is in love."

" _Unnie!_ " Giselle exclaims, blushing furiously and Wendy laughs. "I-I'm not even sure if I'm... y'know what, forget it."

Wendy laughs harder. She turns to look at her lover. "Don't you think I'm right though, Hyun?"

Irene's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Right about what, Seungwan-ah?"

Wendy smiles widely before looking at Giselle. "'Just go for it, Aeri-ah."

Joohyun, catching on, smiles encouragingly at Aeri, a rare sight to most outsiders. "Your Wendy-unnie is right, Aeri-ah. Also, if you need help or anything, just call for your Joohyun and Seungwan unnies."

Aeri fervently nods, the idea of having the honor of addressing _the_ Irene Bae by 'Joohyun-unnie' still quite strange to her.

"I will, unnies. Thank you so much."

The couple smile at her warmly before they look at each other and Giselle could see the love in Irene and Wendy's eyes. The two bid the younger goodbye before walking away.

"Right Hyun, where were we going to again?"

"We're eating dinner with the kids," Irene says, holding the shorter girl's hand tightly in her hand.

"And by kids, you mean Seulgi, Sooyoung and Yerim, don't you?"

"Well... who else would I be referring to, Seungwan-ah?"

"...I don't know."

"Exactly, you dork. Now follow me or I'll pepper you with kisses."

"That would be lovely."

...

Jimin sighs in defeat as she stares at Sakura sitting in front of her with Minjeong and Yizhuo flanking her sides like guards guarding their prisoner. She looks at the duo and they look proud of themselves and she sighs again.

How did it come to this, you might ask.

Well, it may or may not have started when Jimin, Minjeong and Yizhuo had just finished eating lunch with Chaeyeon.

\--

_"I really think you should go for it and tell her that you love her, Jimin!" Chaeyeon says with so much conviction and the other three groan at her words and Minjeong 'accidentally' hits ' Chaeyeon's head 'softly' (harshly) with her bottle of cola, earning herself a loud yell from Chaeyeon._

_Jimin deflates at Chaeyeon's words. The monolidded girl just gave her the most obvious and the most useless idea in the world. She shakes her head and doesn't understand what Sakura even sees in Chaeyeon but that's far from the point right now._

_Chaeyeon not-so-discreetly leaves the trio alone and suddenly Yizhuo screams, startling the other two._

_"What the heck, Yizhuo?! I thought that something happened to you!" Minjeong yells and the youngest winces at Minjeong's loud voice. (even though she's the loudest among them)_

_"I have an idea!" Yizhuo says, her eyes glinting mischievously and Jimin doesn't take this as a good sign._

_"...Ningning-ah, what are you planni-"_

_"Let's kidnap Miyawaki Sakura!" Yizhuo screams, slamming her hands on the lunch table, sending her hundred-year-old spoon in the air._

_"What?" Jimin and Minjeong both yell in disbelief. The youngest seems unfazed as she nods to herself._

_"We need to get Chaeyeon-unnie and Sakura-unnie together... but how?" Ningning mutters to herself. Jimin and Minjeong look at each other then to Yizhuo worriedly, wondering if the youngest girl is still... sane._

_"Ning-ah, I don't think that this is a good idea-"_

_"It's a great idea, unnie. You'll see."_

\--

Yeah no, it wasn't a great idea. _At all._

Here they were, with Sakura looking at them confusedly.

"Yizhuo, I really think we should let Sakura-ssi go," Jimin says in a resigned voice, pinching the bridge if her nose. "I'm pretty sure that she has other things to attend to and that we're just wasting her time."

"Other things to attend to like Lee Chaeyeon?" Minjeong sharply says, glaring at Sakura, who suddenly feels small under the youngest girls' scrutiny.

"W-What about Chaeyeon?"

"Hello, what's going on here?"

The four hear a voice behind them and Jimin pales when she realizes that everyone else from their ÆCES group (minus Chaeyeon, which she supposes is a good thing given the circumstances) have arrived, settling down on their table.

"W-What are you people doing here?"

"Yizhuo called us," Yeji says, nodding her head at Yizhuo, who smiles sheepishly.

"Yizhuo, what the fuck-"

"Language, Kim Minjeong," Eunbi scolds, sitting beside Jimin. She eyes Sakura before looking at Jimin confusedly.

"What's Miyawaki doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"We're trying to confront her about Chaeyeon-unnie!" Yizhuo loudly exclaims and Winter had to clamp her hand around Yizhuo's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yah?! Has anyone ever told you to keep your mouth shut atleast once in a while?" 

"Well, yeah. You usually tell me to, Gyeoul-unnie," Ningning says in a muffled voice and Minjeong quickly lets go with a disgusted look when she realizes that Yizhuo got her spit on Minjeong's palm.

"Hold on, you're just trying to confront Miyawaki _now_?" Yuqi asks.

"We- Yeah, just now... Why, did you try confronting her too?"

"We've been trying to ask her what's going on between her and Chaeyeon," says Soojin, squinting at Sakura. 

"Yep, ever since we caught her," Ryujin says, pointing her finger at the Japanese girl. "Holding hands with Chaeyeon."

Everyone, except Yeji, who nods at Ryujin's words, gasps.

"What did you do to my best friend?!" Yena yells.

Sakura winces, shrinking even more in where she's seated at.

"Look, it's nothing, okay?"

Karina snaps the cracker in her hands, pointing one of the broken pieces at the Japanese.

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'?" Jimin asks angrily. "So you're saying that you giving Chaeyeon a peck on her lips is just 'nothing'?!"

Silence engulfs them when Jimin finished talking. Until-

"SHE DID WHAT?!"  
"YOU'RE TELLING US MIYAWAKI KISSED CHAEYEON?"  
"WHAT THE FUC-"

"Y'all, hold on, let me try to explain," Sakura tries to cut them off. Good lord, who knew that Chaeyeon's friends were _this_ protective towards her?

"You better," Yeji threatens, pointing her fork at the Japanese girl and the latter shivers under the former's scary gaze.

"Chaeyeon... she's... well, she's a really important person to me, okay?"

"We could see that," Yena says coldly. "But we still don't understand why you did that to Chaeyeon!"

"...Chaeyeon isn't really a five year-old, is she?"

"That's not the point! You're trying to taint my child's mind!" says Eunbi, glaring at Sakura.

Jimin's eyebrows furrow at Eunbi's words. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one saying that-"

"Firstly, Chaeyeon is older than you so it would be weird if you call her your 'child' and secondly, you weren't saying anything so someone had to!"

"We're going off track," Soojin says, shaking her head. She looks at Sakura.

"I'm up for you and Chaeyeon getting together but aren't you moving a _little_ too fast?"

"We're going on a date this weekend, you see," Sakura casually says, crossing her arm.

Everyone doesn't reply, still glaring at the Japanese girl and she gulps. The tension in the air thickens as they wait for Sakura to continue talking. Sakura prays to not accidentally say something that might make the group snap at her and she would have appreciated it if Chaeyeon atleast warned her about her ( _overly_ ) protective unnies and dongsaengs beforehand. 

"W-Well, maybe I should properly introduce myself to you all as Lee Chaeyeon's soon-to-be g-girlfriend, eh?"

"And if I don't give you my blessings as Chaeyeon-unnie's sister then what?" Chaeryeong says, crossing her arms. Everyone nods at her words.

"I-I'll make sure to take responsibility for mine and Chaeyeon's future relationship, I s-suppose."

"Since when did you start seeing Chaeyeon, Miyawaki-nim?" Eunbi asks, pulling out a notepad and a pen out of nowhere.

"Uh, we aren't really... officially together yet- but we're getting there! It's just that... we haven't actually confessed to each other yet," Sakura says, grinning nervously.

"Then _why_ in tarnation did you kiss her a while ago?!"

"It was from a while ago?"

"Well... uh, she was really cute while she was stuttering a while ago so..."

"You do know that she's younger than you, don't you?"

Sakura looks scandalized. "Why do you guys talk as if I don't like her enough to not even know the basic information about her?"

"Just answer our question!"

"Yes yes, I do," Sakura says impatiently. 

"Well then, I suppose that's that," says Eunbi, looking up from her notepad. "I hope you know that you don't have our complete approval yet, Miyawaki Sakura-nim."

Sakura nods in relief when it seemed that the barrage of questions has finally stopped.

"Alright, do I have to sign some sort of girlfriend application form or something?"

" _No_!" Yizhuo exclaims, drawing the attention of people around them, if they haven't already done just that since a while ago. "We will be putting you under rigid training to see if you have what it takes to be Chaeyeon-unnie's girlfriend!"

The ÆCES (save for a few) murmur in agreement.

"Yizhuo, no," Jimin, who had been keeping mum the entire time, says, shaking her head. Yizhuo resists the urge to roll her eyes. She turns to look at Sakura again. 

"You just need to prove yourself to us," Minjeong and Yizhuo say at the same time. The two, realizing this, burst into laughter.

"Yeah, Miyawaki. You need to prove yourself too us first because we know about your... _interesting_ dating history. We're gonna let you go... _for now_." Yeji says, sipping some tea from her cup.

The Japanese nods, bowing towards the group.

"Sorry, I think we got a little bit carried away back there," Jimin says, sending Sakura an apologetic smile. "I don't think we introduced everyone here properly yet, eh?"

"Pretty sure you know Yeji," Jimin says, nodding at Yeji. 

Yeji smiles, her once intimidating, sharp cat eyes softening into small, happy crescents. Sakura smiles back.

"The two standing beside you are Kim Minjeong and Ning Yizhuo."

The two nod, smiling at the Japanese woman.

"That's Lee Chaeryeong and that's Shin Ryujin."

"This is Kwon Eunbi, she isn't the leader but she's basically the mom of the group. She would've been the leader if only some of these idiots didn't vote for me to be one," Jimin says, directing the last sentence at Minjeong, Ryujin, Yeji and Chaeryeong.

Eunbi's cold demeanor vanishes as she smiles warmly at Sakura, offering her a tray of cupcakes while apologizing for interrogating the Japanese earlier and she swats away Minjeong's and Yizhuo's prying hands from the tray, claiming that she gave the cupcakes as a peace offering to Sakura. (Jimin has absolutely no idea where the tray came from but what did you expect from motherly Kwon Eunbi?)

"And they're Seo Soojin and Song Yuqi."

Sakura nods. "Yeah, I heard about them from Miyeon."

Then she smirks at Soojin, who gulps. "And maybe I heard about _you_ from Yeh Shuhua."

"Eh? What about Shuhua?" asks Yena, stopping halfway from eating her strawberry ice cream, looking at Sakura then to Soojin and she notices the blush on the latter's face. 

"Ah, you didn't know?"

"Know about what?" Yena blinks absentmindedly.

Soojin glances at everyone before speaking up. "S-Shuhua's... I'm dating her."

The group remain silent. And they all burst into laughter, except for Yena, who's still dumbfounded.

"Yah, Soojin-ah, did you think that we wouldn't notice how you've been spending much more time with Shuhua and lesser time with us?"

"Soojin-unnie, you aren't slick at all!"

The said girl doesn't reply, still blushing.

"Wait wait wait- You're telling me Soojin and Shuhua have been dating _for a while now_?" Yena blurts out.

"Yes, idiot," says Ryujin, flicking Yena's forehead and the other girl grumbles.

"Anyways," Soojin clears her throat, still blushing. "Are we done here now?"

"Don't tell us you're going out on a date with Shuhua-"

"Ah, did I hear someone mention my name?"

The group turn to see the petite figure of Yeh Shuhua approaching them. And for extremely obvious reasons, Soojin blushes harder.

"Ah fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see yall in the next chapter, personally its one of my favorite ones so far ;)
> 
> (yes im a wr seeker and what about it?🤨)


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhua spots Soojin and smiles.

"There you are! I was looking for you everywhere."

She moves to give Soojin a peck on her cheek when someone makes a gagging noise.

"Gross," Minjeong pretends to gag at the couple's PDA and the group laugh.

"Shut up, wiener!"

" _It's Winter_!"

"Say, Yooji," Yeji suddenly says, catching Jimin's attention.

"Hm?"

"How are you and Gcell holding up?"

Jimin snorts at the nickname Yeji uses. "We're... fine, I guess."

"What do you even mean with 'I guess'?"

The younger girl shrugs. "We're still going on study dates and all."

"No progress... _at all_?" Yeji says, her eyes narrowing.

Jimin gives her a small smile. "She did say something about you and me... but I won't tell you."

"Yah?! Yoo Jimin, tell me!"

Their conversation gets cut short when they hear a screech and they crane their heads around to see Minjeong being chased by Shuhua.

" ** _GET AWAY FROM ME_**!"

"YOU'RE CUTE JUST LIKE A PUPPY!"

"QUICK, WE NEED TO CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY GET TOO FAR AWAY FROM US!" Yuqi shouts before dragging Chaeryeong and Yena with her, who both accompany her excitedly.

"Wait, Yuqi-"

The three run off to chase Winter and Shuhua. Jimin sighs. Ah yes, it's just another normal day with the ÆCES plus a few more additions. Why are her friends even like this?

"HEY, LET ME JOIN IN TOO!" Ryujin yells, leaving her seat as she dashes off towards their friends. Yizhuo stands up too and follows after Ryujin. Soon enough, Eunbi, Soojin, Sakura, Yeji and Jimin are left at the table.

"Should I be concerned?" Sakura asks worriedly. 

The other four glance at each other before chuckling.

"Nah, don't worry. It's a normal occurrence here," Yeji casually says. Sakura chuckles too.

"I can see that. Your group is known for causing mayhem here anyways."

Jimin coughs at the Japanese girl's words. "Is that a bad thing or a good one?"

"Both," Eunbi and Sakura both say and they giggle.

"Y'know, I'm not even surprised that Soojin and Shuhua are making much more progress than you and Giselle," Yeji says, returning her attention to Jimin. "I've always expected that from useless, old Karina Yoo Jimin."

"Shut up, you're just a month younger than me," retorts Jimin.

"Well then, that makes you the hag between the two of us," Yeji says, raising an eyebrow.

"But seriously though, Jimin, you need to step your game up!"

Jimin sighs. This has got to be the thousandth time she's heard that from her friends this week. It somehow frustrates her to no end when she thinks about how Minjeong's right at what she said earlier.

' _Well then, you aren't trying hard enough!_ ' She could hear Minjeong's voice in her head and she hates that the blonde girl is right. Maybe Jimin just wasn't trying hard enough. Her friends are probably disappointed at how slow she's moving and she sighs at the thought.

"I know, Yeji. You know what, this conversation about me and Giselle is kinda depressing me. Let's talk about you and Ryujin," Jimin suddenly says, drawing the other three's attention on them. Yeji flushes at Jimin's words, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Jimin asks. For some reason, the younger girl blushes harder.

"I said," Yeji says loudly, staring directly at Jimin, who raises an eyebrow. "We're slowly getting there."

Jimin blinks. "What do you me-"

"We kissed a few days ago," Yeji says, covering her red face with her hands.

_"What?"_

"Enough about that," Yeji tries to say casually, waving her off. "Are you even planning to tell Gcell that you like her? Or will it take you a hundred years before you could even tell her about your feelings?"

"Shut up," Jimin mumbles. 

"Ya' know what, Yooji, I have a small tip for you," Yeji says, lowering her voice and Jimin isn't even sure why her friend's doing this. She leans in although a bit unsurely.

"Gcell loves honest people," Yeji says, cat eyes scanning Jimin's face. "I'm pretty sure you're one of the most honest people I know. Unless I was mistaken about that?"

Jimin furiously shakes her head.

"She's right, y'know?" They both hear Sakura's voice and her eyes twinkle. "Giselle really likes people who are honest with her."

"Also, I was wondering about something," Sakura continues, staring at Jimin. "What's up with you and Giselle anyways?"

Yeji snorts at the question and Jimin smacks her arm. "She's just... she's helping me out with some stuff."

The Japanese girl's eyebrows raise. "Uh-huh, every week?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Karina," Sakura says seriously. "I see you two having dates in the library."

Karina chokes on air. "T-They're not dates, idiot! I mean, they technically are... but not the dates that you're thinking about! We were just having s-study dates!"

Sakura stares at her before looking at Yeji, who nods solemnly at her friend's words. Then the Japanese girl looks back at Jimin.

"Study dates? Karina Yoo Jimin-"

"-having study dates every Friday is news to you because she doesn't usually does that?" Jimin boredly says and Sakura nods. "I know, I've been told."

"Listen, you two," Jimin tiredly addresses Yeji and Sakura. "I really appreciate your advice, and don't get me wrong but... I don't really need it."

"Wha-"

Yeji notices something that the others don't and she smirks to herself. An idea pops into Yeji's head when she sees a familiar crowd of people from behind Jimin.

"Pft, why don't you try telling Giselle about it-"

"Tell me about what?"

Jimin jumps at the familiar voice, hitting her knee under the table in the process and she lets out a yelp of pain.

Giselle looks at Karina, who flushes under the half-Japanese girl's scrutiny. The former gives her an encouraging smile, small whiskers appearing on her cheeks.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

From behind Giselle, Jimin could see Miyeon, Minnie, Lia, Yuri, Minju, Wonyoung and Yuna. Four of them, including Giselle, were wearing makeup and Jimin assumes that they just came back from their _darned_ photoshoots and she hates how Giselle looks _so damn good_ with makeup on.

"Yah, we were looking for you two!" Yuna suddenly exclaims, pointing at Sakura and Yeji and the two look at each other before coming to a realization.

"Oh yeah, sorry but something came up a while ago and uh, we still have- need to go to somewhere!" Yeji says, grabbing hold of Sakura's hand before throwing a wink at Jimin and the two leave the cafeteria.

"WAIT-!" Jimin shouts but she falters when she sees Giselle's gaze on her. She blushes harder when she notices how the makeup on the other girl's face makes her look even more breathtakingly beautiful. God, please help the gays.

Giselle holds Jimin's hands in hers and Jimin feels like combusting at the contact.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Giselle repeats.

From the corner of her eyes, Jimin sees Giselle's friends eyeing her suspiciously and Jimin would have combusted on the spot under the attention because imagine being in her place, being surrounded by a group of wonderful, gorgeous women?

But of course, Karina only has her eyes on one, fine lady and the said lady is standing in front of her.

"Y-yeah but the thing is..."

Aeri smiles encouragingly at Jimin, the whiskers on her cheeks making a comeback and Jimin gets too flustered, temporarily forgetting what she was going to say.

"Yes? Go on."

Jimin gulps, noticing that Giselle's wearing a pair of white sneakers, a really cute blouse paired with a denim skirt and wore a denim jacket instead of her usual black leather jacket that made her look all too cute.

"Uh... um... how do i say this..." The gears in the brunette's brain works slowly as she tries to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Make way for the great Katy Kim and her loyal comrade Slowgi!"

A loud booming voice says and Kim Yerim struts inside the cafeteria, wearing a red cape on her back and a gold crown on her head while carrying a staff (LOONA's lightstick but for some reason, Yeri refuses to call it anything else other than a 'king's staff') with Kang Seulgi flanking her side in what looks like a poorly-made bear costume. Seulgi honks the horn in her hands tiredly.

As if on cue, the cafeteria door slams open and the other members of the ÆCES come piling in, with Ryujin, Yena and Yuqi leading them. Giselle and Karina let go of each other's hands and Jimin inwardly groans.

"NOT SHY, NOT ME, IT- _woAHH_ -"

Everyone looks at Ryujin, Yena and Yuqi, who bump into Seulgi and the four crash into a nearby table, eliciting angry yells from the occupants. Giselle and her friends momentarily look back, getting distracted by the ÆCES' weird and chaotic actions.

Jimin hears someone quietly calling her name from somewhere and sees her Yeri-sunbaenim, waving at her. Then Yeri throws a black hoodie at her. Jimin's about to open her mouth to ask Yeri why in the world would she give Jimin a hoodie that Jimin could buy anywhere herself when Yeri gives her a thumbs-up and saunters off, leaving her with her thoughts.

Jimin palms her forehead. Why are her friends even like this?

It was then that Jimin sees a small note on the hoodie that says 'use it wisely ;)' and she gets more confused. She decides to check the brand of the hoodie and her eyes widen when she sees what the brand is. And Jimin realizes something. This is exactly why her friends like this and she muses that she should treat them out soon, including Yeri and Seulgi.

Giselle clears her throat, looking back at Jimin and she gives the brunette a small smile. 

"Sorry, they were a little bit distracting. You were saying?"

Jimin frowns. "I honestly do not know how to say it, Aeri-ah."

"It's okay, Jimin. Just tell me, please."

Right. Here goes nothing. Jimin takes a deep breath and everyone's eyes are on her and Giselle.

"Gibenssi," Jimin tries to pronounce and she curses herself in her head as she holds out the black hoodie that Yeri gave her a while ago.

Silence engulfs them and Jimin mentally facepalms herself out of frustration.

"Sorry?"

"Jibunchi," Jimin tries again, shuddering. Well, she actually doesn't really know how to say it properly despite the fact that she's pretty fluent in English. But wait, isn't Givenchy from France though? Hold on, that's not the point right now!

"Y-y'know, the brand," Karina continues, gesturing at her hoodie frustratedly. "It's quite a mouthful of... pronouncing and you see, I tried asking Yeji and everyone else how to pronounce it but they don't seem to know either." Jimin says, pouting.

When she doesn't get a response, she sighs inwardly. "It's stupid, I know."

Jimin could see Giselle's friends sighing at her words in disappointment and she couldn't blame them. What would they expect from dumb, useless lesbian Yoo Jimin?

And Jimin's surprised when she sees Giselle smile at her, giggling.

"That's... the thing that you've been wanting to tell me?"

Jimin opens her mouth to talk but Giselle beats her to it.

" ** _Givenchy_** ," Giselle perfectly says and Jimin gapes at the other girl. She feels herself falling deeper for the girl all because the raven-haired's the only one who got the pronunciation correctly and she doesn't know how falling deeper for a girl just because she said one word perfectly is possible.

Jimin doesn't speak, still in awe at how the other girl managed to pronounce 'Givenchy' perfectly. Giselle, noticing this, shrugs.

"It's not really that much of a big deal," Giselle says. "But I can teach you how to pronounce it on Friday though."

Giselle closes Jimin's open mouth and she smirks slightly. She taps the older girl's nose.

"I'll see you on Friday, _cutie_ ," Giselle says in English, winking before walking away with her friends.

Karina feels a tap on her shoulder and she looks at the person. She smiles widely.

"Remind me to take you, the ÆCES and Yeri and Seulgi-unnies out for dinner or food someday."

Minjeong nods eagerly, calling their friends to their table.

"Jimin-unnie said that she's taking us all out to eat outside!"

"We want samgyup!"

"Nah, we want something else-"

Jimin grins even wider. "Hear me out, I'll treat you guys everything that you all want, I don't care, just tell me what y'all want. It's my treat. Do we agree?"

Everyone cheer at Jimin's words, chanting her name. Jimin feels all too happy to worry about the state of her wallet after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDUSJSS i'm sorry i really had to write that givenchy scene because for some reason, it sounds really funny in my head but i'm afraid i didn't give it justice :')
> 
> anyways i hope y'all enjoyed reading this update! i probably won't be updating for quite a while bcs there was a minor change in plans :')


End file.
